


Eternal Carousel

by straightforwardly



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Eri's Memory Problems, F/M, Post-Bad End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: Spinning, spinning, always spinning…(??? and Eri, together in the world he created.)





	Eternal Carousel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



“Ah…”

It’s dark. And Eri’s shivering, though her face presses against something soft and warm. Her stomach feels cramped and nauseous, and her head is spinning. No, wait. It’s not just her head: everything is spinning. Spinning, spinning, always spinning…

“Oh, you’re awake again~”

That soft, pleased-sounding voice…

Eri tries to look, and it’s only then that she realizes that her eyes are closed. When she finally opens them, it turns out that the world isn’t dark at all, but filled with a grey light. And him. Her boyfriend. Her boyfriend? Yes, her boyfriend; he told her so, and she knows he wouldn’t lie. He’d be kinder, if he was lying. 

What was his name?

She doesn’t— She doesn’t—

His face fills her vision; it’s hard to see anything that isn’t him. She’s laying in his lap, she realizes a moment later. That’s what the soft, warm thing she’s feeling is. 

It’s hard to read his expression, but she thinks he might be smiling. 

Spinning, spinning, always spinning…

“I don’t feel well,” she says. 

“You’ve said that already.” His voice changes, turns...sulky? Or is it angry? “You said that the last time you woke up. And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before _that_. It’s dull if you’re always saying the same thing.”

Had she? Yes, that’s right... Everything keeps moving around and around, and she with it. It’s hard to think, to remember. But she remembers now. She’s woken up like this many times before. She can’t even count how many times it’s been; it feels like she’s been sick forever.

And always, he’s there when she wakes, waiting for her. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, and means it. All those times she’s woken up, and she can’t remember even once not finding him by her side. No wonder he’s frustrated. He’s been so patient… “I’m sorry.”

He makes a frustrated sound. “Never mind that. Never mind! Do you remember me? Do you remember who I am now?” He sets his fingers against her cheek; his palm digs into the side of her throat.

Eri sucks in a sharp breath. “That hurts…”

“Answer me!” 

“Ah…” Spinning, spinning, always spinning… If only everything would just _stop_ , just for a moment... “You’re my… You’re my…” She lifts up her arm. To pull his hand away? To pull him closer? To—? To—? “You’re my…” She wants to say, _my boyfriend_. But her mouth can’t seem to form the words. 

Instead, she says, “You’re mine.”

He goes utterly still. The pressure on her throat lifts. 

It’s not what she meant to say. But it feels right. And he doesn’t seem angry, just...surprised? Uncertain? So she says it again, slower this time, so that she can savor the sound of it: “You’re mine.”

And her hand settles gently against the side of his face, her fingers sliding into his hair. He doesn’t speak. Doesn’t move. She can’t even tell if he’s still breathing. It’s like he’s transformed into a statue, a silent counterpoint to the trembling weakness of her arm.

Her thumb strokes the line of his cheek. Again, and again, and again... His skin feels silky to the touch. She didn’t expect that. And his hair… It’s so soft, so…

“Fluffy,” she murmurs. 

His eye widens. Darkens. “You—”

Exhaustion hits her, quick and sudden. Her hand slips back down, her fingertips brushing against his lips as they fall. Her chest rises and falls with quick, panting breaths. Spinning, spinning… For a little while the world felt still, but now it’s turning again. Turning, turning, turning, always moving, always… 

Eri shifts, pressing her face against his leg. “I don’t feel,” _but no, he doesn’t like it when she says that_ , “I’m—I’m tired. I can’t—”

His fingers press hard against her skin. “Wait! I wasn’t _finished_! Don’t—”

—But Eri’s already asleep.

_Spinning, spinning, always spinning..._


End file.
